


Nothing

by DownOnThePharm



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS! Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownOnThePharm/pseuds/DownOnThePharm
Summary: SPOILERISH FOR RED DWARF:  THE PROMISED LANDRimmer’s thoughts while alone in the cockpit.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Nothing

Alone in the half-light of _Starbug’s_ cockpit, Rimmer slumped in his seat, staring blankly at his console. 

_They’re right. Io help me, they’re right, even that moggy bastard. I’m not real._

He held his hands out in front of him, examining them, loathing the sight.

_Greyscale, like a printout when the bloody printer is out of colored ink._

_Printout? Who am I kidding? Even those smegging bioprinted clones were more real than I am._

_Pixels. A trick of the light. Nothing more._

He laid his head down on the console, struggling to hold back tears.

_No wonder no one likes me. What’s the point? I’m nothing._

_No wonder he doesn’t like me._

_Doesn’t love me._

_I’m worthless._

_He won’t miss me._

_He’s better off without me._

Sitting up, Rimmer reached for the power cord that was his lifeline, but stilled his hand as he heard familiar steps approaching the door.

Steeling himself, the hologram turned to face Lister as he entered the cockpit. 

_It’s over._


End file.
